


memory lane

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [9]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: regina takes her son for a walk and tells him about the first time she met unit bravo, much to adam’s chagrin. for day 9 (warehouse) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 4
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i really wanted to revisit the memorable scene in book 1 and have my detective tease adam about it, so i hope you enjoy this senseless fluff piece! for context, this takes places sometime after the day 7 (pain) prompt fill.  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)  
> rating/warnings: k+; fluff, humor  
> word count: 1.2k  
> based on/prompt: day 9 – warehouse from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

_**memory lane** _

regina let out a big yawning stretch before standing up to leave, exhaustion and weariness evident on her features. adam’s gaze followed her movements, brow furrowed in concern as regina rubbed her sleepy eyes and moved to adjust the carrier with their son nestled in it on top of the stroller. he stood up and pressed a hand gently to her back, looking over her shoulder at their sleeping son.

“are you sure you cannot stay? you need rest,” he murmured, his thumb drawing circles on her back.

“you all have that meeting at the facility and then you’re on patrol tonight. i’ll rest at home, i promise,” she reassured him, turning to give him a kiss on the cheek. “it’s a nice day out and i think the walk will be good for both of us.”

“at least let one of us take you home. our meeting should be brief,” adam said, “i couldn’t bear it if something happened to either of you.”

regina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for soft kiss. “i know. i’m meeting tina on the way and morgan’s on patrol right now. we’ll be fine.”

it had become a mantra of hers, the phrase “ _we’ll be fine_ ,” when she felt things were safe and relatively normal. over the years she had developed a sixth sense for danger, heightened by the number of close calls, extensive agency training, and adam’s cautiousness.

he sighed and nodded before seeing them to the gate, gazing longingly after them until they were out of sight before he pulled out his phone and headed back inside.

regina tilted her head up to feel the warm, early summer sun on her face, soaking it in and willing it to give her the energy to make the walk back to town more enjoyable. the supernatural world didn’t accommodate parental leave, so she took breaks whenever she could, leaving adam and the rest of the team to shoulder more of the work.

ironically, one of the things she passed on between unit bravo’s warehouse and the town square was the path that led to the old farris warehouse. where everything in her crazy life began. for her, there was life before she met unit bravo and life after.

“why don’t we take a trip down memory lane, jacques?” she chuckled to herself, steering the stroller down the overrun path, thankful that the agency had designed with special safety features at rebecca’s request.

despite the unkept terrain, the carrier remained steady. it didn’t take long for the warehouse to come into view, the doors next to the spot where she had parked her car that night were still wide open. she stood in front, in the exact spot where she first encountered unit bravo, a smile on her face at the memory.

a loud cry startled her out of her reverie and brought her attention back to the bundle of joy that was clearly hungry, lifting him out of the carrier so she could feed him. he eagerly took to the bottle she gave him, guzzling the warm milk as she cradled him against her chest.

“did you know this is where mommy met daddy, uncle nate, aunt farah, and aunt morgan? it was dark so mommy didn’t know who they were,” she said softly, jacques’ eyes wide and staring back at her as though hanging on to her every word.

regina walked over to where her car had been parked that fateful night. “and this is where daddy was fighting a bad man and dented mommy’s car,” she chuckled at her own description of the event. “he still hasn’t paid for damaging mommy’s property.”

she gently turned around and kept walking until she could look up at the warehouse fully, the sunlight beaming through the trees and casting dappled spots of light across the bleak exterior. she remembered how unsettling that whole encounter was, and the number of ways in which things could have gone horribly wrong.

but looking how the sunlight was filtering through the leaves and dotting the walls with shadowed patterns made her think about what a difference a little bit of light can make.

jacques gurgled happily as he finished his meal and regina lifted him against her shoulder to burp him, patting him on the back as she shifted her weight to create a gentle rocking motion.

“and this is where daddy was being scary and mean so mommy ruined his so-called favorite shirt. but just between you and me, he had at least a dozen more just like it until i bought him some other clothes,” she laughed at the mental image of how intimidating unit bravo had been back then and the memories of her arguing with adam over his wardrobe, or lack thereof.

if she knew then what she knew of them now, how gentle and caring they could be – even morgan, who denied it every time, she certainly would’ve teased them more.

regina could feel jacques’ head grow heavy and brought him back down into her arms, swaying slowly back and forth to lull him to sleep. she started singing softly, the foreign lullaby from her childhood that she didn’t understand to this day, and watched as jacques yawned, his little nose scrunching as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

adam leaned against the side of the warehouse, out of regina’s peripheral view, listening to her melodic voice waft through the air as clearly as if she was standing right next to him.

“although i couldn’t see their faces, i remember aunt farah thought it was funny when mommy ruined daddy’s shirt,” regina whispered, tucking jacques back into his carrier. “sweet dreams, baby. i have so many more stories to tell you.”

he chuckled and walked toward her. “must you already fill his head with such stories?”

regina whirled around, her eyes lighting up at the sight of adam walking toward them. “well, we’ve come a very long way since then and i think little jacques should know our story, don’t you think?”

“yes, but perhaps we can leave out the violence and danger and whatever else will put me in an unflattering light,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“if there are any unflattering stories of you, i wonder whose fault that is?” she teased, holding his face in her hands and giving him a soft kiss. “what are you doing here anyway?”

“i told nate to handle the meeting. i wanted to make sure you made it home safely before i went on patrol,” he explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and bracing for her annoyed retort.

to his surprise, regina’s eyes softened instead and she gave him an understanding smile. becoming a mother had made her more cautious and fearful for her son’s safety. she was much more amenable to adam’s cautiousness and protectiveness these days. “well, i’m not complaining about getting to spend more time with you. shall we?”

he reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers as they walked back to the main path towards town, adam pushing the stroller with his free hand as they recalled the early moments of their relationship that she couldn’t wait to tell their son about.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
